


(20 Days Of Chub) A New Kind Of Battle

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby Azula, F/F, Weight Gain, fat appreciation, tight clothes, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 2 is denying the weight gain. Azula has gotten chubby. But she thinks that that can't be possible. Ty Lee knows the truth.





	(20 Days Of Chub) A New Kind Of Battle

After so many years of battling the avatar a new battle had arisen. The battle between belly and pants. stopped to catch her breath. She frowned and wondered what was wrong with her clothing. Her top wouldn't seem to fit right no matter how much she tugged at it and fussed with it. And her pants? She made one last attempt to fit them around her noticeably bigger middle. She considered maybe she'd put on a few pounds. She didn't have much else to do other then laze around and eat. But that couldn't possibly happen. Never to her. She is Azula conquerer of Ba Sing Se. She couldn't possibly be getting chubby Her tailor must have sewn it too small. Her tailor was new after all.  
She frowned some more and decided to try a different baggier top. She could have sworn they were baggier anyways they fit pretty snugly around tummy currently. Azula was just about to leave her room when Ty Lee invited herself in. "Oh good morning Ty Lee." The way she said good morning made it sound like anything but a good one. Ty Lee didn't notice. Mostly because she had something else to focus on. Her long time always fit friend looked a little more snuggley. "Like what you see?" Azula asked.

"Oh! Yes!" Ty Lee answered cheerfully. "When did you get so soft?"

"Soft? What do you mean by that?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee poked the side of the princess' belly. "I mean. You know. Um soft." She knew she didn't answer the question at all. "Like cuddly."

"Cuddly?" Azula asked further.

Ty Lee had no other way to dance around it. "Plump." 

"Excuse me?" Azula squinted like she was trying to make sense of what she just heard. "I am not."

Ty Lee stared down at her friend's stomach again. If Ty Lee didn't know any better she would have said the princess was pregnant. But her belly wasn't firm enough for that. Instead the princess was squishy and huggable. Ty Lee could see it bulging under the fabric of Azula's top that was stretched just a hair too tight. "You are too." Ty Lee dared to argue.

Azula had to roll her eyes. "If you say so Ty Lee." Even though she said it her hand went to her belly. She thought that maybe it did feel a little swollen and maybe she should cut back on seconds for a while. But it was probably just bloated. She had nothing to worry about.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Ty Lee asked. She put her hand at the top of the princess' belly and noticed the way it curved dramatically out. But not as full as her lower belly.

"Of course not." Azula swatted Ty Lee's hand away. The girl was begging to make her feel heavier and self conscious. But she wouldn't let her know that. "I have not gained any weight." She added to reassure herself.

For once Azula's stubbornness was fine with Ty Lee. As long as she kept denying her extra pounds she would keep eating like she didn't have them and become even more fluffy. Ty Lee liked fluffy. Eventually the princess would realize she was filling out but until then Ty Lee would have her fun.


End file.
